


Drabble 8: Oh

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Promises, hug me, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Minho promises Taehyun he'll sing Hug Me to him and only him.





	Drabble 8: Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanboy who sang a cover of Hug Me who sounds very alike to Minho. 
> 
> We all miss NamSong yes? I apologize that I can only give you these drabbles TTTT

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun presses the pad of his index finger on the video call icon and waits for Minho to pick up.

But instead, Minho rejects his call and Taehyun mutters a curse. Annoyance building up from inside him, he taps on the blank white space and types:

 

**To: Song Minho**

 

**Why did you not take my call?**

**What is the meaning of this?**

**Are you backing out?**

 

Taehyun waits impatiently as he watches the three grey dots turn to a proper message:

 

**From: Song Minho**

 

**I am sorry! I can’t… I can’t answer a video call…**

**Maybe if it’s just a simple call…**

 

 _Oh,_ Taehyun thought, grinning, _he’s shy._

 

**To: Song Minho**

 

**But you’ll still sing… right, hyung?**

 

Taehyun puts his phone down, his fingers landing on the strings of his guitar as he plucks them with no particular thought in mind.

Aside from Minho and his promise of singing his song.

Taehyun smiles subconsciously at the sound of another message notification

.

**From: Song Minho**

 

**Yeah…**

**…I’ll call you.**

 

Taehyun waits again, places his guitar off of his lap and reaches for a pillow. His ringtone echoes and he pushes the answer button almost immediately.

“You know you need to sing seriously –”

“Seeing some~one each day, staying up all night together, with late~ cigarettes ”

Taehyun laughs silently at how hard Minho is trying. “Don’t rush hyung,”

Minho says something about how cold the late night air was and Taehyun tells him he should’ve brought a blanket when he went to the building’s veranda.

Minho sighs and pauses, “Your song’s doing well.”

“So as yours.”

There’s silence. In the background Taehyun can hear a faint whisper of bass, probably someone playing a draft song in its early stages, still buried in work at half past midnight.

“I miss you.”

Minho announced it proudly, with a tone of sorrow and raw vulnerability.

Taehyun fiddles with the fringes of the pillow, imagines how the night air would feel in contrast to Minho’s skin. “I miss you too.”

Minho finally chuckles, “You, just like me are~ lonely, there is a~n empty space – a void that can’t be filled.”

Minho sings the rest of the song and Taehyun, at the chorus where Minho isn’t able to reach the high parts, sings along.

“We can’t really go back, can we?” Taehyun asks out of the blue when the song ended.

Minho, after a rustle of night wind blew and disrupts the call briefly, answers: “Do you want to go back?”

And Taehyun smiles again, shakes his head as if Minho can see him.

“There’s just moving forward.”

Minho hums a sweet sigh, and Taehyun can see him smirking.

 

From now on, they’ll just move forward – together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
